The True You!
by LizzyWizzie
Summary: Ohohoho A little friend wanted me to write a story for my little oc. Summary: Lizzy, a girl with light but did you know that this girl with light has a dark side? Im pretty sure you read stories about girl's/boy's with dark sides so we're on the same page here


**The True You!**

**Ohohohhohho just like the summary said I had a little friend wanted me to write a story for my little oc.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lizzy nothing else. o-e**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Team Natsu was walking down the street of Magnolia while Lizzy was trailing behind them. "Hey heard of _Laufeia_?" a guy said, Lizzy stopped on her tracks. "Whats wrong Liz?" a questioning pink haired guy said.

Lizzy listens to the guys "Yeah I heard it means _the Norse god of destruction and evil_" the other guy said. Lizzy widened and takes a step back. "Oi!" a raven haired guy said. "Lizz-san!" a dark blue haired girl said. "I-I-Im fine..." Lizzy whispered.

She look at them and smiled "Its okay Natsu,Gray and Wendy" They hesitated and nodded. While Lucy and Erza had something in thought.

They were in front of a masive building, Natsu kick open the doors. "**WE'RE BACK!**" the members of the guild said 'Welcome back' to them. They smiled while Lizzy was deep in thought she bump into someone and looks up to see none other then himself Laxus.

"Uh...G-g-gomen!" she said rushing to the bar. Laxus smirked and exited out of the guild. Lizzy was panting hard, "Ara ara Lizzy" The white haired beauty said. "I need a break" She sighed and smiled at Mira "Usual please" she nodded and walked away.

Then again Lizzy went to deep thoughts, _Did they know? If they do...then..._ she was cut off by Mira. "Here you go" "Thanks" I stared at my glass and sighed, _How many times have I been sighing?! _she shrug it off.

Outside the guild, a black haired girl with a bang that has a red streek, a red shirt with a golden braclet that if you look closely its like an angel halo,cant see her eyes cause her bangs are covering them, normal pants. She was smirking at the guild and whispered _Im back~ Lizzy~_.

Lizzy got up and looked at the guild doors, "Whats wrong Lizzy?" Mira said looking worried. She didnt say anything just looking at the door. "How..." Lizzy slowly whispered. The guild looked confused at Lizzy. "**SHOW YOURSELF! YOU DEMON!**" She yelled. Everyone looked at her worried.

The guild doors suddenly opened to see the black haired girl. She smirked and showed her eyes. _Blood red _thats what it looks like. Lizzy looked at her...wait not a look more like a glare to me. She smirked at her and laugh. "Aww miss me princess?" Lizzy glared harder.

"Aww thats not how you treat the _part of you _right?" Lizzy had a _really_ scary aura around her while glaring. "You're not the part of me" she hissed. The black haired girl smirked, "Shall I end this? Dear princess of the heaven?" she laughed while Lizzy's aura grow and her glare hardened. "Lets, princess of hell" Lizzy hissed.

The black haired girl smirked "_DARK DRAGON'S ROAR!_" a black beam went towards Lizzy but easily dodge it. "My turn _CRYSTAL DRAGON'S ROAR!_" a light blue beam went towards the black haired girl but she didnt dodge it but stand there and watches the magic goes everywhere.

"_DARK DRAGON'S IRON FIST!_" "_CRYSTAL DRAGON'S IRON FIST!_" Their fist connect and magic surround them. "Give up princess" "Never" The stopped and landed on the floor.

The guild watches as they fight. The black haired girl looks at them while Lizzy eyes widened as she cant move. "What?!" she said. The black haired girl smirked and "_DARK DRAGON'S SECRET ARTS: BLACK WAVE!_**" **a circle appeared below them. A wave came out and hit them.

Lizzy watches in horror and the dust cleared to see they are fine. Lizzy was confused and look at the black haired girl who was also confused. She sighed "Its over now...Can you tell me why you're here?" The black haired girl rolled her eyes and said "I came here cause I was bored" Lizzy's eye twitch...

"**YOU CAME HERE CAUSE YOU WERE BORED?!**" She yelled. The black haired girl sighed and looked at the guild, she smirked "Names Laufeia, the princess's half" The guild stood silence until...

"**YOUR LIZZY'S HALF?!**" Laufeia laughed at their reaction. Lizzy on the other hand sighed. "So Laufeia why do you call Lizzy princess?" Mira sound compeletly calm. "Cause Shes like the queen of heaven Im like the queen of hell" Laufeia said with Duh-isnt-it-obvious look.


End file.
